Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a system and a method capable of providing contents and a smart print service of a smart printer mapped to a network access device.
In particular, the inventive concept maps contents to the network access device and provides the mapped contents to a user wireless device in response to a request of the user wireless device. Also, the inventive concept maps smart printer information to the network access device and provides the mapped smart printer information to the user wireless device in response to a request of the user wireless device, thereby allowing the user wireless device to use a smart printer by means of the smart printer information.
With the advancement of user wireless devices as portable wireless devices including a tablet and smart phone, a service platform that provides contents based on location information of the user wireless device has emerged. In detail, the service platform that provides contents based on location information of the user wireless device may provide the user wireless device with contents around the GPS coordinates where the user wireless device exists.
As described above, the conventional service platform maintains database in which contents are mapped to the GPS coordinates and provides contents based on location information of the user wireless device. However, the conventional service platform may not use the network access device as a source for mapping and providing contents. In particular, the conventional service platform uses the network access device only for communications of the user wireless device, while it does not at all use the network access device to map contents and to provide the mapped contents.
Also, in a technique that allows a conventional user wireless device to use a printer, the user wireless device is provided with a printer driver as information on a usable printer and uses the printer based on the printer driver. However, a conventional technique may cause the following problem: a user of a user wireless device uses a printer far away from a current location because location information of the user wireless device is not at all considered. In particular, in the conventional technique, the network access device that exists in a space where the user wireless device is placed is not used as a source that maps printer information and provides the mapped printer information to the user wireless device.
Thus, in this specification, a technique is described which uses the network access device as a printer providing source when information on a printer is mapped and the mapped information is provided to the user wireless device.